Shape of My Heart
by Lady of Lies
Summary: When tragedy befalls Rose, how will the Doctor help her cope and bring back her smile while dealing with his not-just friend feelings for her on top of that?


Shape of My Heart

A Doctor Who story

When tragedy befalls Rose, how will the Doctor help her cope and bring back her smile while dealing with his not-just friend feelings for her on top of that?

Warning: Character death.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 The Call<p>

* * *

><p>Rose and the Doctor entered the Tardis after dropping failed companion Adam back off at his home. The Doctor walked around the console, snapping his fingers and chuckling, and put the Tardis safely in the vortex, before sitting himself down on the seat next to him.<p>

"Doctor?" Rose, his latest companion, addressed him as she made her way over to him. He looked up at her. "I'm sorry," she told him, standing next to him by the seat, "Ya know, 'bout bringin' Adam along. Didn't know he'd cause so much trouble." She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet.

He smiled genuinely at her, "S'alright," he stood up to face her before pulling her into a hug. He reluctantly pulled away slightly to look at her and say, "But from now on, let's keep it just the two of us, yeah?"She nodded and pulled out of the hug. He frowned as she walked away. He watched as she rounded the console of the Tardis before asking, "So Rose Tyler, Where to next?"

She shrugged her shoulders before responding, "Don't know," giving him one of her trademark grins, she finally decided, " Surprise me."

He grinned back at his companion's idea before turning his attention back to the console. His concentration was interrupted by the ringing of Rose's cell phone. He looked at her.

She looked at the caller id before looking up at the Doctor and answering his unanswered question, "It's Mickey. Better take this."

He frowned again, "Oh yeah, must not miss a call from Ricky the Idiot."

She smirked at his response before returning her attentions to the phone, "Hey Mick, What's up?" The Doctor looked up in concern when the tone of her voice began to change as she continued to talk to Mickey, "Mickey, what's wrong? What's happened?" Her voice cracked a bit, "What? Slow down Mickey. You're not making much sense,"

She pauses to hear Mickey's explanation. As he explained his message, Rose went white as a sheet and began to shake. The Doctor wasted no time in rushing to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

When Rose felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder, her last bit of composure fell, and she curled into him and sobbed into his chest. With one strong arm, he held her tightly to him before using his free hand to take phone from Rose.

He placed the phone against his ear and addressed Mickey, "What's going on?" He listened as Mickey repeated the story he had just told Rose. He processed what he had just been told and felt his own two hears break in sympathy for the distraught girl in his embrace. "Where?" He asked Mickey, "… we're on our way." He dropped the phone and wrapped his other arm around Rose.

"Doctor?" Rose pulled away and addressed him in a cracked whimper. She felt her knees go weak and she sank to the floor sobbing.

He knelt on the floor next to her and pulled her into his arms. Cradling her tiny, distraught form in his embrace, he whispered, "Shhh, sweetheart. I've got you." The pair remained on the console floor of the Tardis, with her clinging to him for dear life, for what seemed like an eternity when Rose's distress seemed to alleviate somewhat. The Doctor loosened his grip on her and pulled away slightly to look at her, "I've got to set the coordinates." She nodded silently. He stood up while Rose remained on the floor, still in shock. The Doctor gave a heavy sigh as he left her side to fire up the console.

* * *

><p>The Tardis shook in her travel to her destination. When they had arrived, the Doctor quickly made his way back to Rose's side and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand, laced her fingers with his, and gripped it tightly as if the whole world would fall apart if she did not. Without saying a single word to the other, the time-travelling pair exited their ship to meet Mickey.<p>

As they entered the building, the Doctor was painfully reminded of how much he hated places like this. They reeked of pain and death. Something he was all too familiar with, and now, as much as he hated the thought, Rose would be too. He looked down at Rose, who was no longer crying but wore a stoic look on her face and was eerily quiet. His hearts broke over his beautiful companion's pain, wishing he could just make it go away, at least to see her smile again.

Hand in hand, they made their way in silence to where Mickey said to meet him. When Rose saw her old friend, her resolve broke. She ran to him and broke down in his arms.

"Let me see her!" Rose screamed, letting go of Mickey and running into the room he had previously exited. Reluctantly, Mickey let go of Rose and let her enter the room behind them.

The Doctor then approached Mickey and put a comforting hand on his shoulder as the two watched Rose through the window.

* * *

><p>Rose entered the room and took in her surroundings. A plain, white room, typical of the type of room one would see in places like this, was before her. She then looked at the bed in the room and the state of the occupant on it. All of the tubes, needles, and wires had been removed or unplugged.<p>

'She looks like she's sleeping,' Rose thought sadly. She took a deep, sharp breath and approached the bed. Grabbing the hand nearest to her, she gripped it tightly and said in a shaky voice, "Mum?" Jackie did not respond. Rose brushed the hair out of her mother's face and addressed her again, "Mum? Mum, It's me. It's Rose. Mum, Please! Just wake up."

Rose continued to repeat that phrase over and over again, becoming more and more upset as time went on. When the Doctor saw this was happening, he rushed into the room. He walked over to the distraught girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Rose…" Rose turned to him with tear-filled eyes full of confusion and anger. He put his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. She banged angry fists into his chest before breaking down in his arms in grief.

Rose shook her head against the Doctor's chest, "She can't be. No, there has got to be something you can do. Please, Doctor." She looked up at the Doctor, who shook his head.

Another flood of tears broke through. The Doctor held her close and led her out of the room. Before exiting, the pair took one last look at the still body of Jackie Tyler.

* * *

><p>So continue? Not continue?<p>

It was really difficult to write because I couldn't decided which Doctor (9/10) to choose.

So is the 9th Doctor a good choice? Would the 10th Doctor have been better?

Should I keep this and also write a 10 friendly version.

Let me know my dear readers.


End file.
